Fireteam is Family, through Fire and Flood
by Seaturtleninja's Destiny
Summary: In Destiny, you can have three charachters, choosing from three races. This makes it perfect for writing OCs around the charachters you build. I thought of my charachters as a group of really close friends. With the Drifter vs Vanguard allegiance quest, I thought about how that friendship would be affected if one of them went down a dark path.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Hallowed Lair

"NOW DIE, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Corrupted ether flowed over the floor of the Hollowed Lair as the Fanatic's Scorn hordes began to pour forth. Arc energy crackled through the air as Fikrul brandished his staff. Alzav dropped a rally barricade and started to spin up his Sweet Business. Jadyah readied her Drang and double checked her holster to confirm that her Sturm was ready to quickly swap to, and Daichi powered up his Telesto.

Howling madly, the Scorn charged.

"Hold your ground!" Alzav yelled over the whir of his auto rifle as it tore through the approaching ranks. Jadyah laughed. "Hey! Just because you're Zavala's son doesn't mean you get to order us around!" Still popping away with her sidearm, she lobbed a knife into an approaching Raider's face and ran headlong into the horde.

"Stupid Hunters" Daichi groaned, continuing his barrage of energy bolts on Fikrul. The Baron roared and slammed his staff, making the ground seethe with lightning, coursing through the two Titans' bodies, making them stagger. And the Scorn kept coming, shooting, biting, clawing.

Pausing to yank a knife out of a Ravager, Jadyah looked back as the angry tide engulfed her friends. Laughing, she hollered at them "who's stupid now?" Suddenly, a wave of void energy surged through the mass of Scorn bodies, and they evaporated in vaporous explosions. Void energy shimmered around Daichi's clenched Doomfang gauntlets from the devastating punch. Alzav lobbed a pulse grenade at Fikrul, then yelled "Jadyah, behind you!"

She turned in time to see a swarm of Screebs rushing her. She got of a couple rounds with her Drang, but it was too late. The Screebs exploded, the blast ripping her apart and sending bits of her body all over the Lair.

"That… could not have felt good" said Daichi. Fikrul laughed.

"Think that's funny?" snarled Alzav. "Let's see you laugh this off!" His arc energy surged, and he rocketed towards the Scorn Baron, fists out and braced for impact, but Fikrul caught him midflight with a tether from his staff and threw him into a pillar. The impact cracked it, electricity dancing over the dent. Daichi summoned his Banner Sheild and ran to his friend's side, blocking enemy fire as he helped him to his feet. "You good bro?" Alzav grabbed his Wardcliff Coil and sprayed the entire room with rockets. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine, now let's nuke this sucker." Daichi hurled his sheild like a frisbee, taking out the last of the Scorn, and both Titans pulled out their shotguns. They charged with a battle cry and started to empty their magazines into the Fanatic's torso, but he shielded himself. He grabbed them with his staff-tether, hurling them across the Lair.

Groaning, Alzav pushed himself to his feet, the damage to his body and armor regenerating. Daichi leapt up and started firing his grenade launcher, but Fikrul was already shielded again. "Rrrraaaaaaargh! Stop hiding behind a sheild and fight us!" the Titan raged. Fikrul laughed and lashed out with another tether and flailed both Guardians around the lair, bashing them against the walls. "This is starting to get annoying!" Alzav yelled. "TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Daichi shouted back, struggling to keep a grip on his gun.

"RAHAHAaa!" Fikrul's laughter boomed throughout the lair. "There issss no escaaaape for you. You will diiiie, like your frieeeend Cay-

A bolt of brilliant golden flame flashed by, vaporizing Fikrul's head. His massive body slumped to the ground, lifeless. Alzav and Daichi fell as well, finally free of the tether.

"Man, you Titans sure make good punching bags. That was a lot of fun to watch." Jadyah stepped out of the smoke, fiery light still dancing along the edges of her Celestial Nighthawk mask, a Golden Gun flickering in her hand.

Daichi scoffed. "You kidding me? Aside from his annoying shields, Fikrul is easy. I could have soloed this strike no problem." He walked up to the Fanatic's body and kicked it. Jadyah let the glow of her gun dissipate and kicked it harder. "Cut your crap Daichi. You always act like you're better than me just because you can rack up kills on ads. Remember, I've won every sharpshooting competition we've had."

"Girl, you just proved that ad clearing is important by DYING TO A GODDAMN SCREEB!"

They eyed eachother angrily, and both went for their holsters.

Alzav slammed down in between them in a burst of arc energy, knocking them apart. "Guys, save it for the Crucible! We finished the mission, lets radio in and get back to the Tower."

Daichi shook his head to clear it. "Shut up. The only reason you're fireteam leader is because your dad is in charge."

Alvaz bristled. "My dad is no nepotist!"

Jadyah stepped in. "Ok guys, we had our little spate, but Alvaz was right. It's time to head home." Daichi bowed his head. "Yeah. We've been a team since the end of the Red War. My pride in my kill count isn't more important than that." Alvaz smiled and nodded. "Thanks man. Now let's grab this loot and get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2 Tower Plaza, Last City

**Hey, Seaturtleninja here. Sorry for the massive delay. May was busy. Then, I put off a reserch paper until the last day and I almost failed high school just because of that. So don't make that mistake.**

**Anyways, here are some Guardians just chilling in between activities.**

"So then I run around the corner, and this Warlock-" Daichi struggled to restrain his laughter as the fireteam walked into the Tower plaza- "this Warlock is gliding over to Alzav's position, but then he turns to see me, and pulls out his Dawnblade. And I fully expected us both to be incinerated to hell the next second. But he pulls out his Dawnblade-" he was wheezing now- "he pulls out his sword and plummets STRAIGHT DOWN OFF THE MAP!"

He finally lost it, and everyone erupted with laughter. Seeing them, some of their friends paused what they were doing to greet them. Kolderan, a dark-clad Hunter, walked over from the vault terminal. Leif booted the soccer ball he had been kicking around off the Tower and skipped over, his glittering Warlock robes billowing behind him.

Alzav piped up. "And then there was the time that Jadyah hit three snipe shots back to back, and there was that Warlock who panicked fired off a Nova Bomb as soon as she saw her, but she hit the wall and ended up vaporizing herself!"

Jadyah laughed. "Never forgetting that one. That one was even better because she switched her Attunement to Fission, and later that same match she panicked her super on me again, but you immediately shut her down with a Thundercrash!"

Kolderan leaned against a wall, chuckling. "Oof, that is incredibly humiliating. Two Superfails in one match?"

"Yeah, Warlocks are such trash, they should just stick to their books and avoid the Crucible entirely" joked Jadyah.

"Heyayay, let's not forget all the times that my healing saved our team in Competitive Crucible" Leif pleaded.

Alvaz nodded. "True. Also, we never would have defeated Riven without a Well. We can joke about which class is best, but everyone has a role that makes them invaluable to the City's defense."

"There you go again, giving eloquent speeches just like your dad" teased Daichi. Alvaz's blue Awoken skin whitened in embarrassment. He often felt like his relationship to the Titan Vanguard made it hard to fit in with other Guardians, and hard to carve out his own unique identity while under the shadow of such a legend. Everyone was always comparing him to his father. In addition, many Guardians hated Zavala for not doing anything in retaliation for Cayde-6's murder. That was a shadow Alvaz _really_ didn't want over his life.

Kolderan chuckled. "At least he's a leader who talks. For someone who called himself The Speaker, our last one didn't say much. Couple speeches, but never did much leading."

Leif tilted his head quizzically. "Wait, did you actually know the Speaker when he was alive? We know the stories, but…"

Kolderan shook her head. "Oh, right. You guys were all rezzed just in time for the Red War. You don't remember the City the way it used to be. Ghaul and his Red Legion ruined everything, and we had to rebuild, settle for what we had left."

Daichi snorted. "Don't go whining for the old days again." Kolderon narrowed her eyes. "Can you really say that? What threat were the Red Legion, or the Mars Hive, compared to Oryx? I almost lost my brothers to his blade, and it worries me to death to think about what threat is coming next."

"Which is why we hone our skills… IN THE CRUCIBLE!" a voice thundered from behind Alzav. Everyone turned to see Lord Shaxx, the overseer of Crucible competitions himself, walking towards them. Next to him were Drago, an anxious young Warlock who had shown a lot of potential in Crucible of late, and his friend, Test the hunter.

"L-Lord Shaxx! It's an honor!" managed Leif. "Oh, do stop it!" laughed Shaxx. "I'm just here to shepherd you along your path to self-improvement! Drago and Test here need two more teammates for a few matches. Volunteers?"

Daichi and Kolderan both stepped forward in sync. Daichi grinned. "Feel like sorting through our disagreements with a bit of friendly competition?" She returned the smile. "Don't make me carry you _every _round."

Shaxx roared with laughter. "AHAHA! I LOVE IT! I can't WAIT to see that passion play out on the battlefield!" He turned to Drago. "Ready?" "Yes sir!" he piped. "Then GET OUT THERE AND MAKE ME PROUD, GUARDIANS!" Daichi, Kolderan, Test and Drago shimmered and faded as they transmatted away, ready to face whoever they matched against.

Shaxx laughed once more, then waved to the remaining friends. "I'll see you later… IN THE CRUCIBLE!" and walked off in the direction of the armory. Jadyah turned to Leif with a stupid grin on her face. "Did you hear the rumor about Lord Shaxx?" "No, what is it?" They started walking towards the hanger. "So apparently, in the early days of the City, he would go missing for chunks of time, inexplicably. No one knew where he went, until…" Alvaz started to tune them out. He had heard this before. The timeless tale of how Shaxx would visit the Reef and have… a good time, with the Queen of the Awoken people. Jadyah thought it was the best story ever. As their voiced faded around the corner, he overheard, "and throughout all of this, apparently, he never took his helmet off. The one thing that stayed on." Leif's laughter echoed. "HahaHAAa! You know what? I bet, if he DID take off his helmet, there would just be another one underneath it!" Their laughter intertwined into one sound.

Alvaz sighed. "I guess I'll report on the strike to Commander Zavala." He said. But no one was left to hear.


End file.
